A New Beast Within
by shadowsunknown
Summary: Ever since that new criminal showed up, and bit BB in the arm, strange things have been happening around the tower such as BB trying to hit on not just Rae, but Star, only at night, the Titan girls being found with blood bitten arms and horrifying cravings... Read to find out what happens next... I no weird storyline... :P
1. Chapter 1

New Villain?

A not-so-average week struck the titans tower, as there hasn't been many crimes lately. "_Dude_, I. Am. So. Bored!" The green boy screamed in agony before flopping down on the leather sofa. "I mean, where are all the criminals? _Vacation?"__  
_Raven, who sat just below the couch, reading a dusty old book, answered him while flipping a page. "Who knows...who cares..."

Starfire smiled at the kitchen counter, while stirring some concoction that didn't even look edible. Robin curiously walked over, with a tinge of anger lighting his face. "Uh... Starfire? Remember what I told you about... I don't know... not going in the kitchen and cooking strange materials before _asking_?"

Star looked up, innocently and slowly replied, "Oh... I have...forgotten?" She laughed sheepishly and then took the ladle out of the pot. "Please...taste. It is a healthy dish that Galfore has once made me when I was very small...He called it Glochenjenshika. It means 'soup of friendship'."

She held the ladle out to Robin, who cringed at the smell. "I... think I'll pass...Thanks, though."

"But it does not taste as bad as it may look... Robin?"

He was already walking over to Cyborg, whispering... "Her and her strange alien foods..." He shook his head. "Sometimes... I wish she'd just stay _out_ of the kitchen."

Cyborg looked at him. "I don't know, that one dinner she made last week wasn't _that _bad."

"It tasted like, I don't even _know_ what. Sour milk mixed with mustard and pickles... How does that not taste bad to you?"  
"No, not that one. The spaghetti lookin' one that tasted like a tasty-Claire."

"Hm..."

They both watched as Star took the pot and ladle over to BB. "Friend Beast Boy, please... taste."

The changeling looked up and immediately bolted to the other end of the couch. "Oh...no! If this is another one of your _toenail_ puddings, I am _not_ your tester!"

Starfire looked at him, sadly and began to storm off, but then stopped seeing Robin standing in front of her, "You know what, I changed my mind..."  
The boy wonder took the ladle, out of the bright blue mixture and took a small sip, as the rest of his team eagerly watched for his reaction. When he finally gulped it down, he took a deep breath, replying, "That...was..very good in a very... strange..." His eyes heavily narrowed beneath his mask. "Way..."

All of a sudden, it seemed like his legs went weak and he collapsed on the floor. BB looked at him from the couch. "Exactly why I did _not_ want to try it..."

Raven looked at Starfire, her eyes extremely wide with worry for her friend. "So...what exactly did that..." Her finger pointed towards the pot, "Thing... do?"

"It was not supposed to do anything. It was merely a soup of friendship. Not one of sleepiness..."

Cyborg walked over to Robin's body and crouched down next to him, while looking at his arm's scanner. "Well he's definitely asleep."

"Oh...how must we wake him up, then?"

As if by command, the crime alarms burst throughout the tower and Robin's body tingled in fear. "Aah! What's going on?" He ran over to the giant screen that replaced the windows. "Who's doing the crime?"

Beast Boy smiled at the red lights. "Finally!" He ran towards the doors. "I've never been so happy to-"

Robin looked over at him. "Wait! We don't even know this criminal."He zoomed in on the map, until the coordinates got completely erased. "Great. We lost them."

Cyborg tapped his arm. "No, we didn't. Punched in the coordinates before they got lost. Now lets go!"

The team rushed through the main doors and out of the tower, towards the scene, which seemed very unusual.


	2. Chapter 2

Poisonoire?

A beautiful girl with wan almost hypnotizing beauty stared motionless at Beast Boy, when the Titans got to the desolate crime scene. She seemed innocent, though, like she knew nothing about fighting, as she crouched down on the ground. Cyborg looked around. "So..uh... Where is everyone?"

Robin looked at the girl. "...and it doesn't seem like she'd pose any kind of threat."

The girl licked her lips when he spoke his first words, moved his first joint. The boy wonder looked quizzically at her, after that, "Why did you...?"

Out of the blue, after looking so calm and still, she lunged at Robin and tried grabbing his muscular arm. But of course, Robin was quick enough to bolt away from her touch, along with everyone else, except for Beast Boy, who didn't even understand why they ran away from her.

Starfire looked at the others in the alleyway. "Oh...friend Cyborg, Beast Boy does not understand the girl's untamed evil, no?"

Cyborg shook his head, and continued looking at the webpage he had on his arm. Apparently he was learning all about this girl, through the internet. "Hm. Looks like she is a threat... Turns out she's something called a-"

A loud scream from Beast Boy was heard from outside the alley and they all jumped into action. Raven being the first to get there, but all was left was a green changeling laying on the blacktop, either dead or unconscious. "Beast Boy?" The hooded girl began shaking him. "Beast Boy! get up... get up..!"

Tears began spreading from her covered eyes, but she didn't care. No matter how loud her whimpers were. She just wanted her friend to be okay...

* * *

Long, slow beeps came from the monitor, signaling that BB's heart was still active. Then, Cy came into the dark blue infirmary. "Anyone know what a Poisnoire is? 'Cause that girl's one, and she seems a lot more dangerous once you know her background."

Everyone gave him a blank face, except for Raven who was just leaning over the bed, watching Beast Boy, with a sigh. "I can't get him out of the trance. I tried everything... and nothings working."

Her eyes closed, until Star walked over, meeting her face to face. "Raven... If friend Beast Boy is in...the trance. He will be...okay? Yes?"

Raven just shrugged, unsure. She wasn't too familiar with these things. "I hope so..."

Things went silent for a while, and all you could hear were the silent beeps from the monitor. Beeps that started out slow and calm, but then began to race faster with every reoccurring second.

Robin walked into the room, holding a stack of printed papers. "What's going on? His hearts racing too fast, to be normal!"

Cyborg took a quick glance towards the floor. "...Says the guy who went through the same exact thing..."

Robin gave him a glare and looked like he wanted to punch Cyborg right across his metal face, "I don't-"

Starfire cut between her two friends. "Please, no more mean-talking! Friend Beast Boy is in pain! Correct?"

The two boys stormed off, not wanting anything to do with each other... "Fighting isn't going to get us anywhere. Why do I have Deja Vu?"

It was the dark blue hooded girl, who was leaning against the bed. She was constantly staring at Beast Boy, too.

"What I'm wondering is: Why do you keep staring at him?" The boy wonder rose an eyebrow. "I thought you two hated each other... Didn't want anything to even _do_ with each other..?"

She looked into the mask of Robin's eyes. "I don't... know..."

Her eyes fell back to Beast Boy's bit up body. The heart that wouldn't stop beating like a lightning bolt. A giant bolt of fire, crashing to the earth...

"Raven..?"

Raven's eyes darted up to Starfire's concerned face. She gave her, her best glare, yet. "_What_?"

"I am just...wondering..." She held her right arm. "Why friend Beast Boy?"

Robin rose an eyebrow, confused and startled at Starfire's words. He soon decided to leave, throwing the stack of papers on a nearby table. Cyborg left, afterwords, following his friend out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another Attack**

Starfire took a quick glance at Raven, "Raven,"

The girl from Azarath looked at the girl, who she's known for years, "_What_?"

"Should we not...for a few moments...slow down... his heart?"

She gave Starfire another glare, "_No_. _You_ can't!"

"But, Raven! He will-"

"I _tried_... If I healed him once, I can _heal_ him, again. I don't need _help, _from _you..."_

Raven's eyes glittered beneath the lights. She wouldn't stop looking at Beast Boy. She didn't even know why.

_"_You do not desire my assistance..? I can... Us Tamaraneans are-"

The girl with the dark hair, kept her eyes on Beast Boy. His skin that glittered, under the beautiful lights. "If I _healed_ him _once_. I can _heal_, him _again_..."

"I see... But you mustn't! We must not... Ra-"

Raven opened her eyes wide, protective of her changeling. Starfire's eyes cast down to the floor, "I-"

"_You_..."

Raven's eyes wouldn't even look up at Starfire. They've been working for each other for about as long as Starfire can remember. Starfire swallowed, hard and a tear stung her eye. She couldn't get in a fight with Raven. She was her friend. She didn't want to fight.

"Why... don't you require my _assistance_..? I won't-"

"Don't you _see_..? I never liked you... It's _always_...the troublemakers... _Right_?"

Starfire looked around the lab. She had amazing friends. She never knew Raven could act this cold... especially to her. They were best friends, almost best friends. Raven's eves were glowing a solid red, as well. Her demon eyes.

"We are... We were..."

Raven's arms crossed, beneath her cloak. This was the only time, she even looked up at Starfire. Her face decieved that she was more than just furious, but Starfire decided, she'd better leave...

* * *

The Tamaranean girl, floated out of the lab. She was trying to act the part of a Superhero. Brave and as proud as she could be. She didn't want Robin seeing her cry. "Starfire..." He knew, already. "What's wrong? You're crying..."

"No! I... am..._not_!"

Starbolts lit up her palms. She didn't even know why she was angry. She just was. "Starfire..." Robin held his hands up in defense. He didn't want to hurt her. He couldn't, wouldn't even dare. She was his friend. He couldn't fight her, "Calm... down..."

Her eyes glowed a deep green, "_Why_? Why must I listen to you?"

"You're my friend. We're a team... I thought you knew that..."

"You are a...a_ no_! We..."

He grabbed Starfire by the shoulders. "Starfire!"

The girl's eyes glared up into his mask. "_We..._ are... _not_..."

The boy wonder's eyes widened beneath his mask. "Starfire, I know you don't mean that!"

He looked at her palms, that were still lit up in starbolts. "You... are..._ lying_!"

She shivered out of his grasp, and he let her go. "Star... Are you-"

She stepped backwards, her eyes glowing an emerald green. "I should _have_ _never_ met the _friends_...of _mine_."

Her words stung Robin like a beesting, in the chest. "Starfire!" The alarms went off, and Robin ran over to Starfire, instead. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I..._merely_..." Robin's eyes stayed wide open. "_do_."

"No." Robin shook his head. "You're _lying! No!"_

He ran over and grabbed the back of her head, hugging her tight. "_Robin..._" He looked into her green eyes, breathing heavily. "_let..._go..."

He shook his head, again. He wanted to understand. So he leaned towards her. Her eyes were still lit up, and so was her hands. She could kill him if she dared, but didn't . Green sparks flew around them, as Robin kissed the alien girl. The red alarm was still going off, but nothing mattered.

They didn't care, they just kept going... on and on... Until, they left, hand in hand, out the main doors...


	4. Chapter 4

**Robin's Little Distraction**

They both rushed outside to the island. The tranquil place, that their home stood on. Starfire looked at Robin. "Robin?"

He looked over at her, instantly remembering that only Cyborg had the coordinates to the crime scene. "Aw...man..." The Boy Wonder ran his fingers through his spiky, gelled up hair. "I forgot..."

"What?"

"The crime scene. The only person who has the coordinates is Cyborg... We lost our chance Starfire. We can't help Beast Boy."

"Only _I _may be of assistance to..." The alien girl, looked into Robin's mask, once more. It was pulling her in. "you... Friend..."

Robin smiled at the way Starfire had addressed him. She called him friend and that's all he needed, to hear, "Starfire..."

"Yes?"

He grabbed her by the hands, "Can you...promise me something?"

Her eyes tilted towards the mossy stones by the ocean blue, "I cannot..." He began to rub the tops of hand, so calmly. She almost forgot why she declined. She went with her minds thoughts, anyway. "I am...sorry?"

"Starfire... It's an easy thing to promise. You have to promise me, that..." She looked back up into his mask of beautiful mystery. "You have to promise me...that you will never...ever do that...again."

"I..." He waited for a response and he hoped that he'd get the one he wanted. The one he thought she knew in her heart. "I- I... can..._can't..._"

His eyes went wide again. Why does she keep doing this to him? She acts the part of his girlfriend, but she keeps declining to everything he says. He wished he was back in Tokyo. Back when they fought Brushogun. Back to when they were kissing in the rain...

Starfire rose a fist in the air, a starbolt lit around it. "Starfire, stop... You're not..." He rose his hands in defense. "I thought you and I were..."

"The friends..?" Her glowing green eyes, closed. Her Starbolt faded and she fell sobbing in his arms...

All she wanted to do was apologize. Her day was not going as great as she originally planned. "I am..."  
He shushed her and looked deep into the horizon. Time was flying by, way too fast and it already sunset.

* * *

The girl who fought Beast Boy was more than just angry. She was furious at Cyborg. She thought nothing of showing it, though. Her childish looks and actions, covered her choice of sinister magenta pink eyes like a veil, "Run all you like..."

She smiled at the guy who kept blasting her, with his sonic cannon. The guy who kept missing, reloading, and who was slowly dying. His power-cell was getting weak and he knew it. Where was Starfire and Robin, when he needed them most?

"Look, Poisonoire, I don't know who you are or who you think you are! But-"

She dropped on top of a damaged car, "You don't have anyone to help you... It's one-on-one, isn't it?" Her eyes glanced around the parking lot. "Tricky..."

The unknown girl giggled and ran off. She was about Beast Boy's age, too. She was very quick and very hard to catch...

A whisper flew through Cyborg's ears, "Come and play Hide and Seek!"

He looked around. There was no one. Cyborg was starting to get a bit worried, both for his life and why Starfire and Robin weren't here, yet. "It's fun! Just find me and you win!"

"Yeah, but where are ya!"

"Somewhere you'd never expect... It's called mind-contact, you funny dummy!"

"Wait... how does this game work, and what's mind-contact?"

"I talk to you in your mind... You... Come find me..."

A resounding giggle was heard... Then, the setting changed to nothing but the Towers Hallways. "Poisonoire! How did you-"

"I have access to your memories... duh!" He heard running. "You're still a funny dummy to me!"

An echoing gasp was heard, "That should be your Nickname! It's perfect..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Nightmares**

When Starfire and Robin made it to the scene, Robin shook Cyborg, a lot. "Cyborg! Cyborg..."

Mumbles and slow words came from his mouth. Words you could barely understand, "No...must...capture..girl...She...the tower..."

Starfire cocked her head and rose and eyebrow. "Why is Cyborg...the Sleep-Talking?"

"Don't know... but where's the girl?"

"Over here! Robin, Starfire!"

They turned around and she was standing right in front of them. Starfire screamed a high pitched shriek. "Robin!" She darted behind Robin's back. "She is...not..."

The girl with the golden, black cat eyes looked into Robin's mask. "Nice? Is that it?"

"Why are you... how is Cyborg in a trance? What did you to Beast Boy?"

"So many questions... I can not answer...Sorry."

She blinked a couple times, her pupils turning a misty green. Soon enough, Robin fell to his knees. "Robin!"

"Your turn... Good night... Star-bright...don't let...the bed bugs bite..."

"No... you are..." Starfire shook her head... " Gal...F- No!"

"Lookin' for Galfore? Oh... sorry, kid. He's not of this earth! Sorry..."

"You are a... a... Clor-bag-"

"Varblernelk... I know..." Starfire's eyes lit up in shock... "How I know that is a mystery... to you. At least..."

Starfire's eyes soon began to shut heavily... "Like I said; Good night, Star Bright... Don't let the..."

A dark blue girl in a hooded cloak, stood alone, amidst the fall wind. The dead leaves blowing around her wavering cloak. "Missing something?"

"No, more like; someone. Looks like it's one-on-one again..."

She giggled and they both ran in for the kill!


End file.
